Magic
is an ancient art practiced by witches, wizards, and magical creatures. It consists of the manipulation of magical energy to alter the fabric of reality. Description The ancient art of magic is a supernatural ability that channels the magical energy, coming from Yggdrasil or Ley Lines, to perform all sorts of feats that defy natural laws. The ability to use magic comes through study, practice, and experience, as well as the witch or wizard's own magical power. While any human is able to use magic with proper study and practice, witches from families with long magical heritages possess a natural affinity for magic. Usage Magic is done by storing and channeling the magical energy through magical objects, mainly magic wands. However, the magical energy that each individual can handle is limited since the magic in the world is diluted. When magical energy is exhausted, the user becomes unable to perform magic until they come into contact with another magic source. This limitation can be eliminated in a place where there is a source of magic that prevents the magical energy from being exhausted, like a Sorcerer's Stone. The main means to perform magic in the desired form is with the use of spells. Through the correct pronunciation of a spell, a witch uses the magic to do what she wills it to. However, it is also possible to perform magic without using spells, depending solely on the will and power of the user. Some objects, known as magic items, possess a magical power of their own that can be exploited by those who possess it, even non-magical humans. As revealed in Season 2 Episode 18, Sky War Stanship, magic allows the user to better perceive mystical/supernatural activities, such as the Wild Hunt, than normal humans. History Magic has been practiced by witches since ancient times; its origins go back to at least 2500 BC. The first witches obtained infinite magic through the legendary tree Yggdrasil that grew from the belief of human hearts, and whose branches covered the cosmos with its magical power. However, over time, the tree wilted due to the decline of magic, and the remnants of its branches became what are now known as Ley Lines. In the 5th century, the Nine Olde Witches appeared and managed to restore the power of magic in the world. Thus, in the 6th century, the Nine Olde Witches created Luna Nova Magical Academy, a school for young witches who were taught the sacred art of magic and the responsibilities of wielding it. The values inculcated in the students are altruistic— that magic exists for the benefit of all mankind, and should never be used selfishly. In the 7th century, they used a magical staff and seven ancient words to seal the Grand Triskellion, the heart of Yggdrasil and seed of all creation, inside the Arcturus Forest. During the Middle Ages, non-magical humans' suspicions towards magic developed into a strong animosity towards witches, who were deemed a malevolent and corrupting influence, giving place to the Witch Hunts. Given that historically some witches were said to associate themselves with demonic beings to get their powers, it can be assumed that, in the series, non-magical humans detested witches in general for the same reasons. As civilization progressed, superstitions that culminated in the hatred of witches fell out of favor. No longer persecuted, witches integrated into human society, where their magic solved many of its problems and greatly improved quality of life. Witches came to be held in the highest esteem as the paragon of human wisdom. Many non-magical humans raised their daughters as witches, swelling the ranks of Luna Nova with new students. Thus began the Golden Age of Magic, an era lasting for generations until the Industrial Revolution. With the development of machines, people no longer had to depend on magic for everything. Advancements in modern science and technology gradually led humans to dismiss everything related to magic (including witches and magical beings in general) as obsolete and useless. This was exacerbated by the continued weakening of magic around the world, which resulted in the number of witches declining worldwide. Guided by Chariot, the young first-generation witch Atsuko Kagari used the Claiomh Solais to awaken the Seven Words of Arcturus and break the seal on the Grand Triskellion. With the help of friends and worldwide encouragement, Akko and Diana Cavendish harnessed its ultimate power to make the world into a place where all mankind could live happily together. The power from humanity's believing hearts united to support the witches' success became a new Yggdrasil, restoring its infinite magic to the world. Types of Magic Since obtaining magic from Yggdrasil, witches began to experiment upon and explored it throughout the ages, with their findings written down and further comprehended as time went on as with many other mysteries of the world, which became the sacred art known to magical world. The following are types of magic that have been discovered; *Amnesia Magic *Body Strengthening Magic *Communication Magic *Elemental Magic **Ice Magic **Earth Magic **Flame Magic **Wind Magic *Flight Magic *Floating Magic *Fusion Magic *Gravity Magic *Illusory Magic *Lightning Magic *Metamorphosis Magic *Movement Magic *Object Control Magic *Puppet Magic *Restoration Magic *Revitalization Magic *Sleep Magic *Summoning Magic *Taste Magic *Time Magic *Transparent Magic Mentioned *Transfiguring Magic *Tracing Magic See also * Magic Spell * Magical Energy Trivia *According to Trigger Night Vol.6, due to how closely magic is tied to trees (particularly, Yggdrasil, being the very source of magic itself), it grants witches longevity. In the case of more powerful witches, due to magic's constantly flow through them, they would transform into a tree upon death, which explain why Mrs. Holbrooke's grave is shown with a large tree grown on it, and why Beatrix's spirit appeared before Diana near a giant tree where the Ascension ritual was to be held for her to become head of Cavendish family.https://www.reddit.com/r/LittleWitchAcademia/comments/6smxg9/lwa_info_from_trigger_night/ **However, it's possible that rather than physically (and literally) becoming the tree itself, a witch will have a magical tree growing on her grave after given a proper burial, with said tree's appearance reflects on amount of power she had in life and roots that shield her remains. References es:Magia Category:Magic